


First Impressions Change Over Time

by TheSecretMistress



Series: Romance Can Happen Between Slaying Dragons [1]
Category: 7th Dragon (Video Game), 7th Dragon III Code: VFD
Genre: Blood, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Saving the World, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretMistress/pseuds/TheSecretMistress
Summary: Chance meetings can turn into so, so much more.





	1. The Rune-Knight and the Mage

Zan’s first meeting with the Mage hadn’t indicated any attachments.

He had been waiting in the guild hall in the Kazan Republic with his Unit 13 teammates while their leader, a young Duelist, created their third team before they headed out to defeat the True Dragon(s) that awaited them. He could still not really believe that a part of the Atlantis he knew, he _grew up_ with, still stood in this distant future. The familiar yet alien voices of stone brought a feeling of nostalgia and homesickness to the Lucier and his Lucier teammate.

He was slowly growing impatient as the Duelist continued to ponder the list of talented candidates to make up the majority of Unit 13’s third team. His teammate and childhood friend, Thesiri, was murmuring to himself as he delicately ran a finger down the blade of his scythe. Yoringa, the third member of the team he commanded, was too busy chatting with his twin brother with eager hands creating signs at a pace that only Tashiro would be able to understand. Shojiro and Corey were hovering over Sotan’s shoulders and offering their own opinions on the candidates.

To sum it all up, the Rune-Knight was bored with no one to entertain him. He needs to do something before he explodes with restlessness. “Thesiri. I’m going for a walk.” The Fortuner with hair the color of a cantaloupe merely dipped his head in acknowledgment. He snuck a glance towards the two chatting Samurais and, after seeing that they’re not looking his way, quietly made his way for the guild hall’s door and slipped out. 

Zan huffed as the cool air greeted him and glanced around. He grimaced at seeing the Dragonsbane that littered the Kazan Republic. Sturdy buildings starting to be covered in that damn plant. A reminder of what had happened to his homeland. A reminder to make sure that it doesn’t happen in this time period and keep families together.

He set off down the street to examine the area more. He wanted to see just how much of Atlantis’s legacy survived millennia. And maybe find some beautiful Eden ladies and see how they are. This time without Thesiri who always silently disapproved and Yoringa who stressed the importance of whatever task they were out to accomplish. Zan just needs them to lighten up a little, Thesiri to actually _smile_ , Yoringa to not freeze in the face of flirting, and they’ll be heartbreakers in no time.

For now, he’ll do his flirting by himself and bask in the attention.

Zan kept a lookout for any pretty maidens while roaming the Kazan Republic streets. Aimlessly. Taking turns on the cobblestone streets whenever he felt like it. He’ll most likely have trouble getting back to the guild hall but that’s a problem to dwell on in twenty minutes or so.

Right now, his focus is on the darling just across the street buying from a street vendor. He very much liked what he could see. Her back was turned to him but that didn’t stop him from seeing straight light blue hair that looked silky to the touch, purple beret with a white feather pinned to it, long dramatic cape, and boots that looked to be both practical and fashionable.

Zan has found his damsel.

He took long strides to cross the street and approach his target with an air of confidence. He has never failed in wooing a gentleman or lady even with his teammates present and that knowledge allowed him to be confident and fearless in his approach. “Well well, hello there. Your appearance is like a dazzling winter blossom flourishing in the sunlight.” Zan charmingly smiled as he brushed a blonde strand back. “Might you honor me with your name, milady?”

The blooming flower in front of him turned towards him and Zan soon realized his error. The assumed woman is actually a man who’s now giving him an unimpressed look. “Get some glasses ‘cause you obviously need them,” the man dryly said. Zan kept his charm on while adjusting his plan of action to better fit the pretty young man in front of him who fits his type incredibly well. 

Unblemished skin, silky hair, pretty eyes filled with emotion, and a gorgeous body. Zan isn’t going to let this one go so soon. “I apologize, blossom, for now, I see that your beauty better befits a man than a woman.” The young man before him rolled his eyes at the sweet nickname and took a bite out of the freshly bought fruit he held. “It is not often I meet someone as otherworldly as yourself.” 

“Oh?” The young man hummed as he began walking. Zan didn’t hesitate to match pace with the man who gracefully carried himself. He found himself impressed by how the young man waltzed down the street as if he was actually an angel on clouds. Sent from the heavens to pass judgment on humanity. “Flattery will get you everywhere and nowhere, Lucier. Haven't you made the acquaintance of far more intriguing characters than myself on your travels?”

“What makes you believe I am a traveler? I could just be a resident here who has only just been fortunate enough to run across a beautiful blossom such as yourself.” 

“Your weapon.” The young man waved a hand at the short knife Zan has on his waist. “Many travelers seeking to gain fame and glory come here with foolish dreams of defeating the True Dragon here. Of course, they never get anywhere in their delusions of grandeur.”

“How observant of you.” Zan’s smile widened. “I have indeed traveled a great deal recently and it is indeed to slay the True Dragons. But surely the same can be said with you? Or do you make a habit of walking around with a mace on your belt?”

The other’s gaze flicked down to his own weapon before meeting Zan’s amused gaze with a hint of more interest than beforehand. How lovely, he’s making progress. “...I do want to defeat the True Dragon Haze,” the young man slowly responded. “But only fools try to do so without proper preparation and teammates.”

“Oh? Teammates?” Zan chuckled. “I’m afraid you’re inspiring jealousy in me, my blossom. To know that there are those who know you _intimately_ that way before I wounds my poor, poor heart.” 

Amusement grew inside of him when his darling blossom _blushed_. A beautiful scarlet swiftly colored the other’s cheeks and his expressive eyes narrowed at him. “I will appreciate it if you stop spouting such nonsense.” The young man hissed before sharply looking away and marching onward at an increased pace. Zan laughed at the man’s irritation and casually matched his pace thanks to his long legs. That made the young man sent him a glare before huffingly shunning him and harshly biting into his fruit. 

How adorable.

However, the satisfied smirk soon vanished when the shorter man started to lightly cough. Nothing bad, but it did make him stop with Zan following his lead. The young man didn’t even appear to be fazed by his brief coughing fit and continued to walk once it had passed. Zan didn’t follow. 

His absent presence was soon noted by the other man who stopped and turned around with a raised brow. “Giving up your pursuit so soon?” The man dryly asked. Zan stared at the Eden man with such intent which caused a faint pink to flush his cheeks and eyes to narrow.

Coughing, huh? Has the Dragonsbane sentenced yet another living being to death? He felt a sharp pang of anger at the thought of this man withering away from illness. This vibrant flower deserves to stand straight and tall with a beautiful glow. Not shrink and shrink till he’s unrecognizable in his fragility and misery. No one deserves that end.

“Not at all, blossom. I was just admiring how the juices of your fruit glimmers on your kissable lips in the sunlight.” Zan coolly answered with a sly wink.

The already present blush darkened even more so at his words. The young man glared at him and Zan unashamedly watched pink lips press together in a thin line. “You’ll say just about anything, now won’t you? Why don’t you try those lines on the women around here? I am certain you’ll get better results.” The shorter man waved a gloved hand as if to shoo Zan away.

Like that’d work.

Zan waited until his target had turned his back, prepared to walk away, before making his move. With a smirk, he waltzed towards the man and reached out a hand. He firmly grabbed the other’s arm causing him to stop, reached out with his other hand to turn his head to the side, got a sweet glimpse of sapphire blue eyes widening, and kissed him. 

His action clearly shocked the other man with how he froze in his grasp with a gasp. Zan took advantage of that brief window and slipped his tongue past soft lips to get a taste. The young man tasted like warm, soothing honey with a hint of spice to it. How divine. And he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself judging by the soft moan that came from the man at his skillful caresses. He wants to hear more. _Taste_ more. See all of the young man’s deliciously flustered expressions.

Unfortunately, the kiss soon came to an end when the young man stiffened and got ahold of himself after a few pounding heartbeats. He twisted around and shoved Zan away and, surprisingly, spat out a Flame spell with an adorable, furiously red face. He threw his head back and laughed as he dodged the other man’s scorching flames.

The few other people on the street barely paid the magical flames any mind so this must happen often. Zan supposes that travelers who came here for the sole purpose to kill the awakening True Dragon must get horribly frustrated when they realize they’re unable to enter the ruins. Perhaps just like children throwing a tantrum when their prized toy gets taken away. 

The man’s able to use magic? He just keeps on getting even more interesting as the seconds fly by.

“You…!” The man growled as his fire dissolved in the air. “What possessed you to do such a thing?!” 

“Why you didn’t believe me when I said your lips are kissable so I just had to prove my point. How could I resist teasing such a delicate blossom?” Zan purred.

The young man bristled in his flustered state and looked like he was going to hiss another spell when Zan’s communication device gave a loud _beep_. Zan chuckled when the man closed his mouth with a perplexed expression. Tokyo’s advanced technology really does have its wonders compared to both his and this time period.

_“Sotan has finished assembling the third party.”_ Thesiri’s quiet voice greeted him from the earpiece he’s wearing. _“We are going back to Tokyo and will be returning tomorrow morning to venture into Labyin.”_

“I hear you, Thesiri. I shall meet you at the portal point.” His earpiece gave yet another beep to signify that the call has ended. Zan met the young man’s confused and cautious gaze and gave a light shrug.

“Unfortunately, my blossom, this is where we go our separate ways. It is time to join the rest of my unit.” Zan sighed in disappointment. He would’ve loved to play with the future man even more. Perhaps they’ll be able to cross paths again once the 6th True Dragon Haze is taken care of. Sadly, that doesn’t seem possible.

Deep down, he knew that he wouldn’t stay around in the Kazan Republic long enough for that to happen. Unit 13’s goal to defeat the 7th True Dragon is too important for the second team’s commander to run off just to flirt. And that coughing… This time period isn’t as medically advanced as Tokyo is. Medicine here won’t delay Dragon Sickness for too long. It’s for the best to not get too involved. 

Nevertheless, that didn’t stop Zan from winking and saying, “Till fate decrees our second meeting, blossom.” He lingered for a brief second to enjoy and savor the blossoming scarlet and heated glare before spinning around on his heel and strolled away.

He shouldn’t keep the rest of Unit 13 waiting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the first meeting between Vashur Jastee the Banisher and Shojiro Domoto the God-Hand.


	2. The Banisher and the God-Hand

When Vashur first met the pale orange-haired God-Hand, he respected how protective he is of the blonde Duelist.

Likewise, he’s protective of the Mage, Arcas, who he has known for the past few years. They’ve been paired together often enough for him to develop a fondness for the much younger man. Occasionally, he’s worried about someone with a condition like Arcas’s fighting against dragons, however, he’s always reminded of how strong and independent Arcas is. The Mage can take care of himself. He still has his concerns but he doesn’t smother Arcas with them and he can tell that he’s grateful for that.

That’s why he understands Shojiro who’s always near Sotan but never treats the Duelist like he’s incompetent. There’s a reason why Sotan is the leader of Unit 13, after all. Sotan may still be just a boy but there’s something about his determination to help and save everyone and never giving up when things get difficult that draws people in. Vashur knows he’ll follow the teenager to the ends of the universe just to see that dream of a peaceful world accomplished.

That’s why he’s slowly walking down one of the many Labyin Ruins paths with Arcas and the Samurai, Tashiro, behind him. He carefully examined their surroundings with a firm grip on his bomb lance to make sure he’s prepared if any of the monsters and dragons decide that his team will make a nice snack.

Sotan’s team was just ahead of them along with Brijilt and Sailas with the Rune-Knight Zan’darsha’s team leading the way. It’s smart to let the second team take care of the many dragons roaming the ruins so the first team can save themselves for the True Dragon. They’d be in trouble if they tried to fight the 6th True Dragon Haze while wounded and tired from previous fights. Soon, he’ll lead his team against the monsters and dragons once Zan’darsha’s team falls back to tend to themselves.

“Mr. Jastee.” Vashur looked over and saw that Shojiro had fallen behind to walk next to him. “What can you tell me about these ruins?”

Ah. It seems that the God-Hand is interested in some local knowledge. Most likely to better prepare himself for any surprises that might pop up.

“There are hardly any local records about the insides of these ruins. Most of them were lost to us when the dragons settled in Preloma.” Vashur grimly stated. “The scholars did not have the time to save much of their research materials while fleeing the city. Thus knowledge of these ruins has been scarce with Preloma lost and the entrance having been sealed till Queen Ulania came from the past. I’m afraid I cannot be of any more assistance.”

“Thank you for the information, Mr. Jastee. Little information is better than no information, would you not agree?” Shojiro offered a small smile that Vashur returned. It seems like the other man is pondering another question so Vashur patiently waited for it to be voiced. He wished to be of service to the orange-haired man and will do his best to answer any questions presented to him.

Shojiro’s gaze drifted past the Banisher for a heartbeat before focusing back on his conservation partner. “What are your and Arcas’s reasons for joining Lady Emel?” The God-Hand slowly asked as if he feared to wander onto unwelcome territory. Vashur did not mind being asked his reason because there is always a reason for risking one’s life by fighting a True Dragon.

“Why Arcas chose to pick up a weapon and fight is a story you’ll have to hear from himself.” Vashur looked towards the blue-haired Mage who is suspiciously conversing with their Samurai teammate. He turned his gaze back to Shojiro who nodded in understanding. “My reason is common amongst many of those who seek the True Dragon Haze’s destruction. I lost my parents to invading dragons as a child and grew up wanting to put an end to this cycle of grief.”

“...Even if a loss is common doesn’t make it any less painful,” Shojiro softly said.

Vashur gave the other man a surprised look before his expression softened into a sad smile. “You are correct. That’s why I want to help rebuild this world into one where no one loses a loved one to a dragon ever again.”

“How noble of you.”

“Now, what about you?” Vashur questioned. “Why did you decide to follow Sotan?” 

“I have served the young master ever since my employers brought him into their family ten years ago.” Shojiro fondly smiled. No doubt old memories surfacing in his mind. “I vowed to aid him at every step in his life and to make sure that he’s never alone.”

Vashur looked over to where Sotan is leading Unit 13’s first team. He can see why Shojiro decided to stay at the blonde’s side. Watching someone grow up and then seeing them walking towards danger would trigger the protective side of any guardian. Sotan obviously cares about the fates of his teammates with how he watches Zan’darsha’s team fight a raging Blackhorn with pursed lips and yet doesn’t interfere. Trusting his teammates is an important trait for a leader. 

The blonde Banisher slid his gaze over to the smiling God-Hand and felt confident that they can actually bring change to the world. No more death. No more sickness. Just peaceful harmony and blissful smiles instead of frightened tensions and tears of despair. Dragons forever gone from all time periods.

“Hey, black knight.”

Vashur turned his head to see Zan’darsha walking towards him with the purple-haired Samurai and Fortuner right behind him. All three bearing wounds from their battles with some of the dragons lurking around. “Time to tag in, big guy. We have to lick our wounds now.” The blonde casually waved with an easy smile as if he wasn’t exhausted. 

“Understood.” Vashur firmly nodded. “Rest up till it’s time for us to switch places once again.” 

The Rune-Knight nodded as his teammates slumped in relief at their temporary break. Vashur turned towards Arcas and Tashiro and jerked his head towards the front. Arcas gripped his mace in his hand and Tashiro unsheathed his sword while they walked up. Vashur watched in fond amusement as Arcas pointedly looked away from a bemused Zan’darsha and the Samurai twins exchanged brief health inspections.

Ah, to be young again.

“Shall we continue this conversation later?” Vashur turned back towards Shojiro with his question. The other man gave a short nod and walked off to be next to the magenta-haired Agent. He turned back to his team and gave another nod. He led Arcas and Tashiro to the very front and readied his own weapon. His alert gaze darted back and forth for their very first foe while his teammates readied themselves behind them.

A dragon approached and Vashur launched himself into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the first meeting between Tashiro Sumadero the Single Wield Samurai and Thesiri Havnumnihn the Fortuner.


	3. The Single Wield Samurai and the Fortuner

Tashiro’s first meeting with the Fortuner was actually pretty weird.

He had been anxiously awaiting his twin brother’s return from the past at outside the portal room at Nodens. He had protested not being allowed to go, not being able to keep an eye on Yoringa, but his pleading had all been in vain. Sotan had given him an apologetic smile before leaving with Shojiro, Corey, and Yoringa to see who their new Lucier teammates were gonna be.

_(He still finds it unfair that he can’t see a Lucier just yet. He wants to see their ears too!)_  

Tashiro sighed and let the back of his head bump against the wall. He drummed his gloved fingers against his crossed arms as he tried to calm his racing heart. Yoringa is just fine. He doesn’t need Tashiro to always be by his side. He shouldn’t be so concerned over his twin’s safety. But his brother’s in the past where anything bad could happen! His brother’s out of his reach!

Tashiro dug his fingers into his forearms and forced himself to exhale. Yoringa is as capable a Samurai as himself. Heck, his brother wields two swords instead of just one! And Yoringa has the others to watch out for him and make sure he doesn’t rush to his death. Everything is _just_ fine.

Still, that didn’t stop the black-haired Samurai from bolting to the room’s doors when he heard the familiar portal activating sound. The metal doors silently slid open after Tashiro inserted his Nodens ID and he all but ran into the room. His gaze first landed on a tired yet smiling Sotan who looked alright with some scratches here and there. He sought out his twin and nearly doubled over in relief when he saw trademark purple hair.

“Yoringa!” Tashiro called out as Unit 13 descended the few steps from the portal. He barely paid mind to the two new additions and immediately headed to greet and inspect his brother. The other Samurai gave him a tired smile and sighed, _‘Sorry to keep you waiting, brother.’_

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout that,” Tashiro shook his head. “How was it?”

_‘Amazing. Atlantis has wonderful sights even with all the dragons.’_ Yoringa eagerly shared his adventure. Tashiro smiled behind his mask as his brother swiftly went through hand signs to explain what he has seen, keeping the Lucier people safe, and talking about the Luciers they’ve met. Personally, he kinda likes this Eigur character. He wants to meet the teenager.

_‘-and I’m on the second team with Zan and Thesiri!’_ Yoringa started to talk about Unit 13’s second team. Now, this has peaked Tashiro’s interest. He wants to hear more about the Luciers who’ll be helping and keeping Yoringa safe. Well, safe as can be when fighting against True Dragons and monsters.

_‘Zan’s a Rune-Knight and can do so much with that small blade of his using magic. He fits the role of leader pretty good. Thesiri is a Fortuner and he’s pretty awesome with those Revelations of his. He’s a bit quiet and absent-minded though. They’re easy to work with and they even know how to read sign language!’_

Yoringa beamed at the last part. Tashiro is surprised to hear that those past guys can read sign language. They had it even back then? Woah. He’s grateful that they do because he wouldn’t want them to exclude his brother just because they can’t communicate. And communication is everything on the battlefield.

_‘Here they come!’_ Yoringa smiled and waved at someone out of his visual field. Tashiro arched an eyebrow and turned his head to see two dark-skinned guys approached them wearing weird outfits. The man on the left has long blonde hair up in a flowing ponytail and the man on the right has long orange hair with bangs covering his eyes. He could see that their ears are pointed in a way that reminds him of elves in fantasy stuff.

These are Luciers? He thought they had furry ears or something.

“Greetings,” the blonde stopped near them and examined Tashiro in such a way that made him blush behind his mask. “My my, is everyone from the future this attractive?” Tashiro blushed even more in his startlement at how easily the man purred those words. Um, what?! 

“...” At least the shorter of the Lucier duo didn’t feel the need to flirt like the blonde!

_‘Zan.’_ Yoringa signed with a scolding look. _‘Don’t flirt with my brother!’_

“Why not?” The blonde now known as Zan cocked his head with a teasing smirk. “Would you prefer my flattering to befall you?”

_‘No!’_ Yoringa’s signing became more sloppy as his face turned scarlet. Tashiro felt a flash of protectiveness over his shorter twin and was about to say something when the other Lucier stepped in.

“Zan.” The orange-haired Lucier murmured so softly that Tashiro nearly missed it. All the dark-skinned man did was utter his companion’s name but it seemed to be enough. Zan shook his head with an amused smile and held his hands up in mock surrender. “You need to have fun every once in a while, Thesiri.” Zan chuckled as he turned towards the other Lucier. In doing so, it appears that something caught his eye because he soon dropped his hands.

“Ah! Looks like Sotan wants us.” Zan looked towards Tashiro. “It was nice meeting you, onyx. Till we meet again~”

“Uh, you too…” Tashiro watched as Zan walked off. What a flirt. He looked towards his brother who gave him a quick goodbye hug before hurrying after his team’s leader. His gaze darted to the only remaining second team member who seemed to be staring at him. Maybe. It’s hard to tell since he can’t see Thesiri’s eyes.

Tashiro wonders what color they are.

“I’ll… see you later?” Tashiro blinked. He doesn’t know why Thesiri is still sticking around with Unit 13 gathering and all to probably discuss their next step. The Lucier stayed quiet for the next few awkward heartbeats before lightly dipping his head.

“...You’re a good match,” Thesiri whispered.

“What?” Tashiro stared at the man. He couldn’t tell if those words were meant for him or not. Sadly, he didn’t get an answer because Thesiri turned around and walked off to join Unit 13, leaving the black-haired Samurai completely confused on what just happened.

He eventually shook his head and made a note to ask Yoringa about Thesiri when he returns to the Rest Floor. For now, he better head on up there and start cooking. Unit 13’s probably starving now after a trip of running around and killing dragons and all that jazz. He should also prepare two beds for Unit 13’s new additions. Or just prepare the vacant beds and let them decide where they’ll want to sleep from here on now.

Tashiro groaned at the chores he’ll have to do before exiting the portal room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the first meeting between Sotan Watase the Duelist and Yuma.


	4. The Soldier and the Duelist

Sotan wasn’t exactly picture perfect when he first met Yuma.

He was covered in blood from head to toe from killing the dragon who had nearly gotten to shy Mio. It felt totally gross to be covered in your own blood along with draconic blood. His once blonde hair is now a sticky red and he can’t wait to take a scorching hot shower. But that’ll have to wait.

Right now, he has to protect his friends.

He felt his heart accelerate as the icy grip of terror closed around it. Another dragon, this one looking so much stronger than the last one, has just flown down and is now menacingly staring straight at terrified people with its beady eyes. He could hear Corey yelp from somewhere behind him and Shojiro spitting out a curse. They’re already wounded and exhausted and won’t be able to fight another dragon.

Sotan looked behind him to where Mio is cradled in his butler’s arms. Looking so small and afraid at what’s happening. He clenched his fists in steely determination. It’s only a matter of time till this new dragon turns to them. He has to protect her. But not just her, he has to protect his dear friends who he dragged into this mess. They may have come to play the game everyone’s talking about thanks to Corey but it was him who ran out of the building to rescue Mio. Shojiro will rather die than leave his side and Corey hardly ever considers his own safety when running into danger.

He needs to make sure they get back inside and out of harm’s way.

“Get inside!” Sotan shouted as he ran towards the monstrous dragon. He could hear Corey and Shojiro scream after him and Nagamimi shrieking that he’s gonna get himself killed. in his earpiece but he paid them no mind. He shakily drew two cards from his deck and saw an ice and fire cards. Great. He can set a Pitfall trap and then draw another card to do a summon. He’s not looking to defeat this beast but rather draw its attention while his friends flee.

And then get the hell out of there!

“Hey! You big ugly!” Sotan skidded to a stop while screaming. That drew the massive creature’s attention alright. The red on its body seemed ominous when it turned towards him and let out a roar that shook the ground. The young man it was stalking towards quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted like the others nearby. Good.

He gulped when its golden talons dug into the concrete floor of the plaza and snapped at him. Dagger-like teeth came alarmingly close to closing on flesh as the blonde scrambled out of the way. Scrambling away, he fumbled with his fire and ice cards to create a Pitfall card. He threw the trap into the ground and didn’t bother to watch it melt into the ground since the High Dragon is now coming back at him.

Sotan desperately drew a card and summoned a Hell Cloud when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Shojiro and Corey running towards the Nodens building with Mio in the God-Hand’s arms. Instant relief filled him at knowing that his friends will be safe soon. Unfortunately, his brief lapse in attention proved to be his downfall.

His gaze snapped back to the dragon and his honey eyes widened in alarm at seeing a fast approaching tail. He didn’t have time to move. Agony flared up in his abdomen when the tail connected with his side and sent him across the plaza like a stone skipping on water.

A cry escaped him as he wrapped his arms around himself. Sotan has never felt this amount of pain before. He hasn’t even broken a bone in his entire sixteen years of life! But this must be what it felt like to break something ‘cause he’s pretty sure he heard something  _ snap _ when the dragon’s tail hit home.

He wetly coughed as he slowly got back to his feet, nearly falling back to the ground in the painful process. He could taste the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and that isn’t a good sign. White hot pain greeted him when he took a shaky step forward before stopping. He can’t move like this. He’s a sitting duck!

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he fumbled for his deck to draw out three more cards. But his hands felt clumsy and he dropped the cards with a hissed curse. Sotan felt fear seize him when he saw the large dragon lunge towards him.

Oh gods, is he going to die?

Sotan didn’t want to die! He still has so much he wants to do with his life! Like, play video games with Corey and flee from studying sessions with Shojiro. He wants to grow up and open an orphanage to help kids without parents and luxuries find their way in life. He wants to help Ally with her plan and save the world! He doesn’t want this to be his end! It can’t be! He-

Sotan jolted out of his pained daze when he heard loud booms. The High Dragon reared back with a pained, furious roar. He snapped his head to the side, woozy from the sudden movement, right as he heard guns click in preparation. Wide-eyed, he saw a line of uniformed men standing there with guns aiming at the dragon.

“Unit 1, form a perimeter around the target! Unit 2, see to anyone in need of assistance!” The tall and intimidating looking man barked. The uniformed men immediately broke rank to follow their orders with half forming a circle and the other half going towards anyone who hasn’t fled the scene yet. The only one who stayed at the commander’s side is a young looking brunet who fearlessly gazed at the High Dragon.

Ah… This must be the ISDF…

Sotan breathed out a relieved sigh before wincing at the flash of pain. Oh, right. Still injured.

“So, you’re the one who held it at bay.”

It took Sotan a few seconds to register that those words were directed at him. He looked back at the scarred man who slowly looked him over with a frown. “You’re barely more than a boy…” The man muttered.

“Let me take care of this one, Admiral Yoritomo. You’re still hurt.” The brunet confidently stepped forward towards the High Dragon. Wait… Is he planning on taking the dragon on by himself? Alarmed and worried. Sotan opened his mouth to warn the soldier but said admiral cut him off.

“Alright, Yuma. I’ll leave it to you.” The man, Yoritomo, nodded his approval.

Sotan looked at the admiral in disbelief as the brunet continued walking towards the jaws of death. Is he seriously going to allow that man to fight it? Alone? Is he crazy?!

“Here I go!”

Scratch that, they’re both crazy!

Sotan stared in shock as the brunet - _ Yuma? _ \- doubled over and grasped at his head. He hurried to step forward with a grimace but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back and was surprised to see the muscular admiral there and shaking his head. “Let him.” Yoritomo’s commanding voice left no room for arguments. Sotan gulped, feeling small compared to the much taller man.

He looked back at the brunet just in time to see him launch himself up into the air towards the towering dragon with some kind of energy surrounding his fist. He gaped as Yuma expertly delivered a punch that seemed to send vibrations through the earth at the impact. It’s only thanks to Yoritomo that he wasn’t knocked down onto the ground.

The High Dragon screeched in pain as it whipped its head back and away from the soldier. Blood splashed onto the ground from where its left eye once was. It amazed Sotan that the brunet was able to wound half of the dragon’s face with just a single sucker punch. How could one man be so strong?

He continued to watch in amazement, pain momentarily was forgotten, as Yuma landed on the ground like a graceful feline. The brunet tsked when the gravely wounded dragon chose to flee instead of fighting him. Yuma watched as the dragon flew off before spinning around and marching towards where Yoritomo supported Sotan.

“I regret to say that the High Dragon has escaped, Admiral Yoritomo.” Yuma grimaced. “Shall I pursue and dispose of it?”

“No, that’s not necessary. We have other priorities to worry about.” Yoritomo turned his gaze towards Sotan who startled at the attention. “How did you learn to fight like that?” The way the man asked that made it clear to Sotan that there isn’t any use in trying to lie or something like that. He glanced once more towards Yuma who unashamedly stared back at him with curiosity sparkling in his green eyes.

“Uh…” Sotan licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Sotan!”

Sotan craned his neck and saw Corey sprinting towards him with Shojiro not far behind. “Guys..!” He stepped forward and away from Yoritomo’s support at the sight of his friends. They’re safe! He’s so glad… So very glad…

Sotan collapsed but he did not fall to the plaza ground. Fortunately, a pair of strong arms caught him as his vision was flooded with darkness and sound faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the first meeting between Corey Hutchinson the Agent and Admiral Tougo Yoritomo.


	5. The Admiral and the Agent

Corey didn’t think he could’ve met the admiral if he never went to 7th Encount that life-changing day.

He had bolted back out the building’s doors once Shojiro passed Mio to a Nodens employee to get back to Sotan. He could barely register the sound of the butler’s footsteps behind him and Nagamimi’s shrieking as he ran out back into the open and scanned the area through his yellow goggles.

Oh, gods, it’s  _ awful  _ out here! The scent of blood in the air made him sick to his stomach. Beautiful, deadly Dragonsbane littered the ground with its toxic petals dancing in the wind. He could even see some people on the ground who  _ aren’t moving _ . Barely minutes have passed since the dragons showed up and yet carnage has happened.

At least those soldiers guys finally managed to get here and were actually making themselves useful. Dragons were being killed or driven away and the wounded were being taken care of. Good. That must mean that Sotan is also being taken care of. Corey refused to believe that the ISDF were too late for the teen.

He immediately focused in on the flash of blonde hair and nearly fell over in relief. “Sotan!” He broke out into a run and zoomed across the plaza towards the Duelist. Joyful relief bubbled up inside him when he saw Sotan look at him only for alarm to flare up when the blonde fell over in a faint.

“Young master!” Shojiro shouted from somewhere behind him but Corey could barely hear him over the fearful pounding of his own heartbeat. He skidded to a stop in front of the two soldier guys with Sotan and looked him over.

“Is he gonna be alright?!” He blurted out. He paled when he saw the dark bruises and scratches on his friend and the blood on his lips. Guilt hit him like a brick. Sotan wouldn’t be in this position if Corey didn’t show up on his doorstep begging for him and Shojiro to come with him today. Sotan would’ve been safe and unhurt at home if Corey wasn’t so excited to try out his new passes and snuck out of his own home.

“He has broken ribs that need tending to at once,” the tallest of the soldier duo grimly said. “Yuma, take the boy to the hosp-”

“There’s no need for that,” Shojiro interjected with a grimace. “There is an infirmary in the Nodens Enterprises building. It’s both closer and efficient.”

The scarred man stared at Shojiro for a few tense heartbeats before slowly nodding. Shojiro held out his hands to take Sotan from the brown-haired soldier but he walked right past the God-Hand with Sotan still cradled in his arms. Shojiro frowned but decided not to argue and hurried after the pair. Most likely not wanting his charge out of his sight.

Corey was going to follow them when the uniformed man stopped him. “What were you doing fighting dragons?” The man crossed his arms. “You and your friends could’ve been killed doing something so reckless.”

“Were we supposed to just watch as people died?” Corey countered. “You guys were taking too long to get here!”

The man let out a long tired sigh. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the obvious commander slowly shook his head. Exasperated as if he dealt with being told that the ISDF is too slow on a daily basis. Which he probably does. People tend to get upset if their loved ones die because of lateness.

“Come,” the man started to briskly walk towards Nodens Enterprises HQ. “I’m sure you want to be with your friend and I have some questions to ask the company’s president.”

The taller man shot Corey a meaningful look. Or to be more precise, the two pistols he has strapped to his thighs. That just made the magenta-haired man grin as he caught up with the soldier, him relaxing now that danger has passed. Yup. No doubt he wants to know why a couple of civilians are running around with weapons and slaying dragons. Or dragon since they only managed to get one in their inexperience.

Everything looks way easier in video games.

“I’m Corey!” He introduced himself and held out a hand. “And Mr. Grumps here is…?”

The man looked down at the Agent with a raised brow. Corey just pushed his hand out even more and his grin widened. Finally, the man breathed out a sigh and clamped a hand over his in a firm handshake. Ouch. The man has a strong grip.

“Admiral Yoritomo.”

Corey beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the first meeting between Yoringa Sumadero the Dual Wield Samurai and Director Julietta Tomari.


	6. The Director and the Duel Wield Samurai

Yoringa never expected to meet someone like Julietta while helping save the world.

It had come as a surprise when one of the teens he tutors gave Tashiro a call. He had slinked closer to his twin at the gleam of suspicious surprise in his red eyes.  _ ‘What’s up?’  _ Yoringa had curiously asked once Tashiro pocketed his cell phone.

“That was that rich kid, Sotan.” He could tell that his brother was frowning behind that mask of his. “He wants us to come to meet him at Nodens Headquarters in an hour.”

...Did he hear that right? Nodens Headquarters? They can make it there within an hour but why is Sotan there? Does the Watase family have connections there? Why does he want to meet the twins?

Yoringa and Tashiro exchanged puzzled looks.

Looks like there’s only one way to find out.

And so, fifty minutes after the call, the twins found themselves staring at the large building before them. “Guys!” They averted their gazes to the impressive doors of the headquarters and saw Yoringa’s tutee run towards him. His ever faithful butler, Shojiro, was right behind him as usual. That man’s just like a shadow.

Yoringa smiled when Sotan stopped in front of them out of breath. He signed,  _ ‘Hello.’  _ while his brother merely crossed his arms. His smile turned a bit worried though when he saw some bruises on the younger male.  _ ‘What happened to you?’ _

Sotan glanced down at himself as if he was just noticing the scrapes. “Oh, right,” Sotan sheepishly laughed. “I’ll explain it all to you in a sec. For now, follow me!”

Sotan spun around and nearly fell over when he took a step. Fortunately, Shojiro was there to make sure the teen stayed on his feet. Laughing, Sotan headed back for the doors with Shojiro close behind.

Poor man. He looks tired from looking after Sotan through whatever the hell they've been doing.

“Alright,” Tashiro squared up his shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Yoringa nodded and they both ran to catch up to the young heir and butler. Yoringa stepped through the automatic doors and gaped at the interior of Nodens Headquarters. Everything looks so shiny and expensive! There were people lounging about in the lobby and pretty women behind the receptionist desk greeting everyone with a sunny smile.

Tashiro had started for the receptionist desk to no doubt sign in but Yoringa grabbed onto his hand. When he had his twin’s attention he nodded in the blonde’s direction. Sotan seemed to not even spare the receptionist desk a look because he’s already waiting next to the gleaming elevators.

“Yoringa, Tashiro, this way.” The orange-haired butler pressed a gloved finger against a button between the two elevators. Yoringa gave his brother a shrug before they walked over to where the duo awaited them.

The elevator doors on the left chimed open and all four of them went in. Yoringa curiously watched as Shojiro pressed a finger over the number three. It lit up and he could feel the elevator begin to move beneath his feet.

“What’s on the third floor?” His twin asked.

“It’s the Conference Floor,” Shojiro answered. “You’ll be meeting the company’s president and development director in the war room for more information about why we asked you here.”

The brothers exchanged looks of disbelief and confusion. Why would such important people want to talk to them? Now Yoringa is getting a tad bit nervous because he’s not part of an influential family like Sotan. He and his brother are just normal teens living a normal teen life. Tashiro shared his thoughts with how he drummed his fingers against his thighs.

All too soon, the doors silently slid open as an automated voice announced,  _ “Third Floor.”  _ The twins hesitated for a few heartbeats as Sotan and Shojiro stepped out of the elevator before following after the only familiar faces on the floor.

They only passed a few people as they walked down the hallway and they all seemed to be in a rush with arms full of seemingly important documents. They soon passed a desk where two girls were standing behind. They appeared to be twins with how they looked to be the polar opposites of each other. Sotan and Shojiro had greeted them by names so they must walk by here often.

“In here,” Sotan gestured to a large intimidating door to the right of the desk and girls. Yoringa inspected the metallic door and noted no doorknob. It must automatically slide open like the building’s front doors. The company must really be doing well to afford automatic doors everywhere. That just made Yoringa more anxious.

It took Tashiro nudging him forward for him to follow Sotan and Shojiro into the room. The room is  _ so  _ large it could fit his and Tashiro’s apartment and still have room. There seemed to be a lounge area to the right with couches and a large aquarium full of pretty fish. There was a circular desk in the middle of the room with backless stools and looking every bit fit for a war room. There was a much larger desk in the back and in front of large expensive-looking monitors on the wall.

In front of the center circular desk were two people who looked towards them upon their entry. “Welcome back Sotan~” The red-haired lady giggled. She walked over to them with her long skirt swishing and her heels clicking against the floor.

“Hey Ally,” Sotan smiled at the lady when she came to a stop in front of the group.

“Are these your friends?” The woman asked as she turned her head towards where Yoringa and Tashiro stood a bit to the right of Sotan and Shojiro. He blinked in surprise when she seemed to accurately locate him and his brother since her eyes weren’t open. She even identified Sotan before he even spoke. How does she do that?

“My my, such cute darlings you’ve brought us~!” The man cooed as he made a beeline for Yoringa and Tashiro. He jumped when the man didn’t even hesitate to draw him in and plant kisses on both of his cheeks. The flamboyant man did the same to Tashiro who turned red judging by the redness of his ears. Yoringa didn’t have room to tease since he’s also as red as a tomato from the attention.

“Now now, Julietta, don’t scare them away just yet.” The woman chuckled. The purple-haired man also laughed as he swept back a lock of dark purple hair. Yoringa’s blush darkened at the wink thrown his way before the man sashayed towards the redhead’s side.

Okay. That happened.

Yoringa glanced towards Sotan and Shojiro only to see Sotan snickering behind his hand. The blonde quickly sobered up when he noticed the purple-haired twin looking, coughed, and gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes at his tutee and looked back at the woman and man while fixing his glasses.

“My name is Ally and this is Julietta.” The redhead introduced herself and her companion. The man, Julietta gave the twins a flirty smile which made Yoringa flustered and Tashiro looking away. “I have asked Sotan if he knew anyone with potential and he recommended you two, Tashiro and Yoringa Sumadero.”

“...Potential for what?” Tashiro suspiciously asked.

  
“The potential to become  **dragon slayers** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed their meetings!


End file.
